LoLu
|Status1=Active |Affiliation1= |Magic1=Regulus Ring Magic |Key1=290px-Leo key.png |Character2=Lucy Heartfilia |Kanji2=ルーシィ・ハートフィリア |Romaji2=Rūshi Hātofiria |Alias2=Luigi (by Natsu Dragneel) Lu-chan (by Levy McGarden) Princess (by Virgo, Loke, Coco, and Earth Land Coco) Earth Lucy (by Lucy Ashley) Blondie (by Flare Corona) |Age2=17 (X791) |Status2=Active |Affiliation2= |Magic2=Celestial Spirit Magic |key2= |Image Gallery=LoLu/Image Gallery |Image Gallery Size=310px }} LoLu (ロキルー Rokirū) is a semi-canon pair between Fairy Tail Mage and Celestial Spirit, Loke and Fairy Tail Mage, Lucy Heartfilia. The pair is also known as Luke and LeoLu. About Lucy and Loke Loke Loke (ロキルー Rokirū) is a member of Fairy Tail who was revealed to be the Celestial Spirit, "Leo the Lion" (獅子宮 Shishikyū). He is the leader of the 12 Golden Zodiac Keys. His Key is currently owned by Lucy Heartfilia. Loke is a handsome young man of average height, distinguished by his delicate facial features and his orange hair. While in his Human form, his hair is kept in a mildly short, spiky cut, with spiky strands covering his forehead, and other, longer ones jutting upwards from the top of his head. As a Celestial Spirit, his hair is much longer, and kept in many more, larger spikes jutting in every direction, with a pair framing Loke’s face; due to another pair of strands sitting on top of his head, being vaguely reminiscent of animal ears, the rest of his hair mirrors a lion’s mane. It's also worth noting that, as a Spirit, his teeth are sporadically portrayed as being sharp, in reference to his lion theme. Loke’s hazel eyes are almost always covered by a pair of azure-tinted sunglasses with a thin frame, with one of the only instances in which he was shown without them being during his time as Karen Lilica’s Celestial Spirit. While in his Human form, his left ear is adorned by three earrings: initially, he bore a stud and two rings; later on, he was instead shown donning two studs and a flower-shaped earring. His green Fairy Tail stamp is located on his back. Among young girls, Loke is widely reputed as a greatly handsome man, being top ranked as the “Mage you want to have as a boyfriend”. While initially introduced as a member of Fairy Tail, Loke wore a green coat with a wide collar, complete with prominent, spiky, brownish white fur trimming lining the hood, over a light red shirt covered in many flower-like motifs, black pants and whitish sneakers, each adorned by a pair of light green stripes. Later on, his attire received some changes: his coat was given a more prominent collar, darker in color and sporting some lines vertically going up it, and his shirt was replaced by a darker one, bearing a menacing skull on the front, with its eyes being hidden by a pair of bands crossing his face; in addition, he switched his black pants to a lighter, looser pair, complete with many pockets reminiscent of small bags, and similarly, donned lighter shoes, each bearing three bands around and before the ankles area. As a Celestial Spirit, Loke’s outfit (that he can change using a type of Magic) is radically different, consisting of an elegant dark suit, with the jacket left unbuttoned and the loose pants held up by a light colored belt, over a lighter shirt with a zebra-striped tie (portrayed as plain red in the anime) around the neck, plus dark shoes. When he appeared to defend Lucy from Bickslow, his fingers were also adorned by two more rings other than the one he uses to cast his Magic: one of them had an "X" shape, the other was plain and both had edges in relief. As Gray Fullbuster’s partner during the S-Class Trial, due to the heat of Tenrou Island, he donned a green T-shirt inscribed with “Manage” on the chest area, mildly loose, light plus fours, and light sandals. Loke is very flirtatious with attractive women, being top ranked as the "Mage you want to have as your boyfriend", according to the Weekly Sorcerer magazine. When he tried flirting with Erza Scarlet, he nearly got himself killed. Early during his time in Fairy Tail, a troupe of girlfriends was consistently around him. Whilst being amorous, he does not take kindly those who abuse or take advantage of women. He is very loyal to his friends; in order to protect Aries from Karen Lilica's abusive treatment, he stayed in the human world for a long period of time, despite how harmful it is to Celestial Spirits. Lucy Heartfilia Lucy Heartfilia (ルーシィ・ハートフィリア Rūshi Hātofiria) is a Celestial Spirit Mage, a member of the Fairy Tail Guild and of Team Natsu. She is the main female protagonist of the series. Lucy has chocolate brown eyes and shoulder length blonde hair that is usually tied by ribbons in a variety of colors in a small ponytail to the right side of her head with the rest of the hair loose. However, in the year X791 she appears to keep her hair up more often in pigtails. She has large breasts, and a curvaceous body. Her (presumed) measurements are Bust: 91 cm; Waist: 59 cm; Hip: 88 cm (37in, 23in, 36in). These measurements were later revealed to be slightly different, with the breasts being two centimeters less, and the others one less. Her pink Fairy Tail stamp is located at the back of her right hand. Additionally, Lucy does not consistently wear the same outfit. However, she always has a belt that, along with keeping her skirt up, holds her Celestial Spirit keys and a whip with a heart-shaped end. She also wears black, leather high heeled boots. She also bears a striking resemblance to her mother. Lucy takes exceptional pride in her appearance and is very confident in her sex appeal, often exuding a certain amount of vanity. Despite this superficial attitude, she is a clever, kind, and genuinely caring person. Lucy is passionate for literature and is in the process of writing her own novel about her adventures with Fairy Tail. Aside from her interest in writing and reading prose, she also likes shopping, cooking and assertive men. Her favorite colors are blue and pink. She is a member of the Heartfilia family, once one of the wealthiest and most influential conglomerate families in the country of Fiore. However, due to her estranged relationship with her father and the death of her mother, Layla Heartfilia, she left home to follow her own path, which displays an ambition for independence. Lucy is very kind to her Celestial Spirits, and refuses to utilize them as shields. She fights alongside her Spirits and treats them as people, unlike several other Celestial Spirit Mages, who view them as mere tools and objects. Lucy will also go to great lengths to give them happiness, even at the cost of her life. Despite technically being an owner of the spirits, she refuses to be addressed as such, and instead prefers to be called their friend. Although, Lucy is, in most cases, cowardly, she has no problems with fighting and would happily stand up to danger, even if she ends up getting hurt, for her friends and guild. While her powers are normally not as overwhelming as her teammates', Lucy has proven to be a capable combatant herself, often using her cleverness to her advantage, and thinking outside the box during battle. She has eventually inherited Natsu's stubbornness and refusal to give up, even when all the odds are against her favor. Lucy usually freaks out at her guildmates' antics. Unlike her friends, she does not gets very excited about fighting. However, she does admit that being around her guildmates is really fun. Being a Celestial Mage, Lucy always keeps her promises. She gives her all for the sake of her guild and friends. History Loke's History Loke (Leo the Lion) was contracted to the Blue Pegasus Celestial Spirit Mage Karen Lilica. Karen was an abusive master to his fellow Celestial Spirit Aries, often mistreating or directly hurting her. Once, she even used her as a shield against attacks. Just as his owner was about to sentence Aries to seven days imprisonment in the human world, which is thought to be fatal to Celestial Spirits, Leo appeared in her place. Due to Karen's wicked and abusive nature, Loke demanded that the contracts with him and Aries be terminated and that he would stay in the Human World until she did so, thus rendering Karen unable to summon any other Spirits. He easily resisted Karen's attempts of forced closure of his gate by using his own Magic. By staying in the human world, Loke prevented Karen from summoning any other Celestial Spirits for combat, thus taking away her ability to perform jobs. Karen made several attempts to persuade, beg, trick, and coerce Leo into returning to the Spirit World, all of which he refused, much to Karen's anger, causing her to beat him up. After three months in the human world, Leo eventually grew accustomed to his new environment. Believing that Karen had been punished enough, he decided he would forgive her, and should Karen abuse Aries again, he could simply defend his friend once more. However, he soon learned that Karen, in desperation, had attempted to complete a job without her Celestial Spirits and had been killed by another Celestial Spirit Mage. For violating his contract with Karen and inadvertently causing her death, he was forbidden to return to the Celestial Spirit World. Soon after, Leo disguised himself as a human named Loke, and joined the Fairy Tail Guild as a Mage. Lucy's History Lucy was born into the once extremely wealthy and powerful Heartfilia family. Her father and mother were originally part of a merchants' guild called 'Love & Lucky' where the two met; they decided to become independent when Lucy's mother, Layla, became pregnant. They chose her name when they noticed that the sign for the guild was missing the letter "K", and instead read 'Love & Lucy'; it made an impression on them, so they decided to name their daughter after it. Back in her home, Lucy shared a good relationship with the staff in the estate as well as, presumably, her mother, until she passed away when Lucy was around the age of ten in the year X777. Lucy became withdrawn and depressed after her mother's death while her father was overly obsessed with his business and money and eventually, he had neglected his daughter, which eventually led her to run away from home just over a year before the beginning of the story. Relationship Loke (Leo the Lion) is one of Lucy’s contracted Spirits who shares a strong bond with her. Despite their good relationship, Loke and Lucy had a rather peculiar beginning. Upon first discovering that Lucy is a Celestial Spirit Mage, Loke had avoided her at every possible chance. However, even if he had been initially very wary of her, Loke cared for Lucy deeply, and once rescued her from a pair of rogues who attempt to kidnap her. Their relationship deepened even more after Lucy saved him from his impending death brought forth by staying in the human realm for too long. By convincing the Celestial Spirit King to allow Loke to live, he is bound to serve under Lucy, in order to atone for his sins. During Lucy’s fight with Bickslow in the Fighting Festival arc, Loke opens his gate on his own to save her. After their battle, he uses his magic to cast his “Ray of Love” which entitles the words “I love Lucy”. This is his open declaration of his love for her; which is not reciprocated on her part. At one point in the Tenrou Island arc, when Lucy and the others were battling Caprico, Loke volunteered to stay behind and fight him alone in order to allow the others to have time to escape, and so that they would not be affected by his Magic. This shows his concern for Lucy and he cares for her safety over his own. However, it could be that Loke's dedication towards Lucy is more because of gratitude and camaraderie, as Loke is still known to date other girls even after Lucy has saved him, and even failed to appear at one point when Lucy attempted to summon him, apparently having gone out on a date. Sypnosis Macao Arc Lucy first meets Loke in the Fairy Tail Guild, where she spots him flirting with a couple of his girlfriends. Lucy immediately recognizes him as the top-ranked 'Mage You Want to Have as a Boyfriend' according to the Weekly Sorcerer Magazine. Lucy is put off by his personality, which prompts her to delete him in her list of 'Perfect Boyfriends'. As the Guild is involved in another of their brawls (courtesy of Natsu), Loke 'saves' Lucy from Gray (who was asking Lucy if he could borrow her underwear) by picking her up and suggests that they should go to another area. Lullaby Arc Loke is seen to be with Gray, and proceeds to flirt with Lucy again. Loke then invites Lucy to form a "love team" between the two of them, but before Lucy can react, Loke notices Lucy's Celestial Spirit Keys and practically sprints away after learning that she is a Celestial Spirit Mage. However, he soon returns to the Guild to warn the other members about Erza's return. Loke Arc As a token of appreciation for having find her keys earlier with the Phantom Lord incident, and for rescuing her as well, Loke and Lucy go to a local bar. Lucy then tries to find out why he doesn't like Celestial Spirit Mages, but he refuses to answer. Before Lucy ready to leave, Loke suddenly grabs Lucy's hand, embraces her tightly, and says he doesn't have much time left, much to Lucy’s surprise. Not wanting to get her involved, he quickly passes this off as a joke and then receives a slap from Lucy. Later at the guild, Lucy, who is still upset from the events of the previous night. Loke's 'girlfriends' arrive saying that he suddenly broke up with them. This surprises Lucy and she tries to find out the reason behind Lokes awkward behaviour. Gray then appears and informs Lucy that Loke has left Fairy Tail, and is nowhere to be found. Lucy then realized the truth and springs into action, as she knows where Loke is. She quickly heads to Karen's grave, where he confesses that he is actually Leo the Lion, a fact that Lucy already seemed to know. Loke claims to have killed Karen, his former summoner, and as a punishment he was banished to the human realm. Lucy tries to help him, but Loke ays that his state cant be changed. She tries to open his gate, but the Celestial Spirit King arrives instead. Lucy then pleads to the Celestial Spirit King to spare Loke's life and even endangered her life by summoning all of her Celestial Spirits at once. Touched by her resilience to protect her nakama, the Celestial Spirit King decides that Loke will be given a different punishment instead. Rather than dying, Loke should dedicate his life to serve Lucy as her guardian. His key then materializes, and Lucy officially becomes his new master, with Loke thanking her. Tower of Heaven Arc Loke then settles in the Guild as a Celestial Spirit. He then gets flirtatious at Lucy once more and Lucy attempted to close his Gate, but Loke stops her and offered tickets to Akane Resort as a form of gratitude for her help. Erza then appears with her luggage and claimed that Loke had given a ticket to her earlier before telling them to hurry up. Before leaving, Loke reminds Lucy that he would always protect her as Lucy's his Master, and that she should think of him as her Knight. Lucy then corrects him, saying that she isn't his Master, but his comrade instead. Loke appears surprised, but then smiles warmly as he agrees, before disappearing to the Celestial Spirit World. Fighting Festival Arc As the Battle of Fairy Tail commences and Lucy is pitched in a battle against Bickslow, Loke arrives just in time to protect Lucy from Bickslow's attack, wanting to fulfill his promise to Lucy. Loke then declares that hurting his owner is something he could never forgive, which prompts Happy to whisper that they're a 'cute couple', and Lucy proceeds to yell at him. Loke manages to gain the upper hand at his fight against Bickslow but the latter uses his Figure Eyes on them, which forced Lucy, Loke and Happy to shut their eyes or they would be controlled by Bickslow. Bickslow proceeds to attack them and Loke yells at Lucy to close his gate temporarily as she hides in Horologium but Lucy informs him that she had dropped her keys. Lucy shouts at Loke to do something, as she trusts him. An idea hits Loke and he tells her to open her eyes. Lucy hesitates but Loke reminds her that she trusts him and she agrees. Using Lion Brilliance, Loke manages to blind Bickslow as Lucy uses her whip to trap him. Bickslow is surprised, since Loke had never defeated him before and Loke declares that he wasn't the same person as before as love makes Celestial Spirits stronger. Loke then manages to defeat him with Regulus Impact. Later on, Loke uses his Magic to create a holographic which entitles the words 'I Love Lucy', to which Happy teasingly say, 'He likes you.'. Loke hands Lucy her Keys and reminds her that her would always be there if she needs him. After the Battle of Fairy Tail, Happy is seen with Bickslow as the two tease Lucy about her relationship with Loke. Oración Seis Arc Lucy summons Loke in order to fight against Angel. However, Angel, being familiar with the relationships between Celestial Spirits, summons Aries. Lucy, distraught at the thought of Loke to fight his close friend, attempts to close his gate but Loke refuses, saying that it is his duty to protect his master. Loke fights Aries, considering Lucy’s pride and forgetting about his relationship with Aries as his former partner. He fights valiantly but is defeated when Angel decided to fire Caelum on him and Aries. As he disappears to the Celestial Spirit World, he apologizes to Lucy. Edolas Arc Lucy attempts to summon Loke to defeat some Edolas guards but Virgo appears instead and states that Loke was in the middle of a date and is currently unavailable, much to Lucy's dismay. Lucy once again attempts to summon Loke during the battle against the Edolas Royal Army. Loke appears to fight and apologizes for being late. The army overpowers them at first, but the Edolas Fairy Tail appears and manages to turn the tide. Lucy Ashley attempts to help her injured Earth Land counterpart while Loke watches, seemingly delighted at watching two 'Lucies'. When Lucy Ashley asks if Lucy and Loke are a couple, Lucy denies it but Loke is seen trying to charm Lucy Ashley, stating that since Lucy Ashley is also 'Lucy', she should be able to tell. Lucy Ashley then bluntly tells Loke that she hates playboys, to his disappointment. Tenrou Island Arc Much to everyone's shock, Loke appears in Fairy Tail while he informs Lucy that he has temporarily nullified their contract in order to be Gray's partner for the S-Class exams. Loke tells her not to worry, as he is using his own Magic to stay in the Human World, and thus, it will not drain Lucy's Magic. Lucy replies in a slightly exasperated manner, stating that Loke is such a carefree spirit. They do not interact much during the first part of the exam, as Lucy and Cana are against Freed and Bickslow, while Gray and Loke are battling Mest and Wendy. They meet again during the announcement of the second part of the exam and they go on separate ways again but unknown to Lucy and Cana, Gray and Loke are secretly following them, as the two Mages are confident that Lucy would eventually figure out the answer for the second part of the exam. They appeared to be correct as Lucy managed to figure out the location of the First Master's grave. Unfortunately, a flare from the sky appears, which indicates the teams that an emergency has happened on the island. Loke and Gray then reveal themselves to the surprised Mages, while Gray stops Loke from blurting out the fact that they have been following them. They attempt to head back to the emergency meeting spot, only to be approached by several Grimoire Heart soldiers and Caprico. Returning to his Celestial Spirit form, Loke tries to persuade the others to leave, as there are six other members of Grimoire Heart. He also explains that Caprico's Magic, Human Subordination, will weaken humans, which would make him a better opponent against Caprico, as he is a Celestial Spirit and would not be as affected. He also reveals Caprico's true identity as the Celestial Spirit Capricorn, the Goat. Lucy becomes upset that two Celestial Spirits would be fighting against each other again but Loke firmly tells her to leave. Before she heads off, Lucy warns him that no matter what happens, he should return to her. Capricorn reveals that he knows that Loke asked for a one on one fight in order to protect Lucy, his summoner. Loke recalls Lucy's parting words, and Caprico is reminded of Layla Heartfilia's last words to him. When Caprico becomes enraged, Loke realizes that Caprico has become aware of the fact that Lucy is the daughter of Layla Heartfilia. Caprico then tries to get his subordinates to kill Lucy but Loke manages to stop them. Caprico reveals that he is actually a human spirit (Zoldeo) and by using Human Subordination Magic, he is fused with Capricorn, breaking a taboo. He attempts to take possession of Loke's body as well, but he is defeated by Loke's and Capricorn's quick thinking. After the battle, he returns to Lucy along with Capricorn, which delights Lucy. Loke then communicates with Lucy (it is unclear how he communicates with her during this time, as Loke had returned to the Celestial Spirit World) and tells her that he has to return to the Celestial Spirit World to rest. An outraged Gray then protests, as his partner has left him, and Loke apologizes to Gray via Lucy. Grand Magic Games Arc Lucy and other members of Fairy Tail travel to the Celestial Spirit World and a surprise party is given to them by Lucy's Spirits, as to congratulate for getting out of the Fairy Sphere. Loke then asks for Lucy's hug again, to Lucy's slight shyness. Gray and Loke meet up again and the latter apologizes about the S-class exam. Later on, while Lyra is singing a song, Loke is seen dancing with Levy, Natsu, Aries and Scorpio. Lucy thanks her Spirits for being such wonderful friends and then says that she loves them all. Before Lucy and her friends return to their world, Loke tells her that he will go to Fairy Tail to see her. During the Grand Magic Games, as Lucy and Yukino are nearly incinerated by lava underneath the Mercurius palace, Loke appears in the underground with Horologium, having freely passed through the gate along with the latter. Apologizing for taking a long time to arrive, Loke returns Yukino and Lucy's gate Keys back to them, telling the latter that the stars are back on her side. With both Lucy and Yukino, Loke prepares to fight Uosuke as the twelve zodiac spirits are now finally together, stating that it's time for a counterattack. When Loke states that the time to counterattack has arrived, Lucy and Yukino prepare themselves to fight. Yukino rapidly summons Pisces in a different form, and Loke ogles at the mother, telling Lucy that the mother's appearance can make someone forget she has a child. After Lucy defeats Uosuke, Loke carries Arcadios, as the three find the other Fairy Tail Mages on the other side of the wall Aquarius previously destroyed with her Water Pillar. He watches as Natsu threatens the enemy, demanding them to tell him the whereabouts of the exit. Loke and the others recognize Lucy in the other woman's face, and when they ask how this can be, she says that she came from the future, shocking them. Loke is still in disbelief even after the revelation, but after the other woman collapses, the group decides to first move out of the prison and shoot the signal, informing the other members of Fairy Tail that Lucy is now safe. A while later, they realize they are lost and Loke says that he never really expected this to happen. He catches Lucy looking at her future self and tells her not to worry so much about it. Lucy agrees, and then Loke says that he will keep on loving her even if there are two of them. Suddenly, the Lucy from the future stirs and everyone immediately turns to her. When she asks where she is, Loke replies that the must be in a dining room. She then remembers that they are going to be captured again. When Natsu and Mira say that this is impossible, she explains that, in her timeline, because they passed Eclipse, they couldn't use their Magic, hence they got captured. When Wendy asks the future Lucy why she came back to the past, she says that she intends to change the worst future, confusing the lot. Loke is shocked to hear from Future Lucy that in the future, a flight of Dragons will attack the country. He listens as Lucy from the future indirectly reveals that they will die. When asked about the Eclipse, she reveals that she arrived on the fourth of July, prompting Loke to note the short time period, as Mira sates that she thought the Eclipse could take a person further in time. She tells them to meet Jellal, who should be thinking of a strategy, and the others by an underground passage. Leading the group through the underground, future Lucy accidentally runs the group straight into the Royal Army, who proceed to attack them. Stating that they are fine as long as they still have their Magic, Loke and the group attack the soldiers and take almost all of them out, prompting the army to call for the anti-Mage unit. Even after its arrival, Loke continues to battle with no issues. Loke, alongside Natsu, defends himself against the Royal Army with his Regulus Magic. Loke continues to fight off the Army and Garou Knights, who have reappeared, with Wendy. Eventually exhausted, Loke says that they are no match for their opponents, but soon their opponents vanish due to an intervening shadow and Loke feels an unknown presence nearby. The shadow manifests as a man claiming to be Rogue from the future, causing Loke to wonder if he took care of the soldiers to help them. Loke listens as Rogue explains that in his future, the Dragons rule the world and so he came back to allow Eclipse to go forth. As Rogue states that Lucy was the reason Eclipse did not work due to her closing it, Loke can only watch as the attack meant to kill her is taken by Lucy's future counterpart, killing her instead. As he aims another attack at Lucy, Loke sees an angry Natsu attack Rogue, claiming he will protect the future. As Natsu begins fighting and instructs Lucy to leave, Loke takes her by the arm and pulls her away, telling her to leave the fight to Natsu. Rogue attempts to attack but Natsu prevents him from doing so, allowing Loke and the others to get Lucy to safety. Soon after escaping, the group heads outside to find Eclipse being opened. Due to Magic being unusable near the device, Loke is forced to return to the Celestial Spirit World. Later, when Lucy fails to close the Eclipse Gate on her own, Yukino comes to help and they summon all 12 Zodiac Spirits, one of them being Loke. He and the rest of the Spirits then use their Magic Power to push the door and successfully close it. Sun Village Arc Some time in the battle of Lucy, Wendy, Lucy and the Treasure Hunters, Lucy is forced into a confrontation with a group of treasure hunters from the Sylph Labyrinth Guild. During this battle, Loke arrives and manages to track down the sniper firing upon Lucy, Wendy and Flare Corona. Upon successfully locating Drake the sniper and appearing behind him, Loke tells him he's been discovered and promptly punches him off the cliff on which he was perched, sending him flying towards Lucy. OVAs Fairy Academy - Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan! Loke appears as a student of Fairy Academy who is popular with the ladies. He constantly flirts with Lucy and claims that he'll come to her aid anytime, although Lucy is seen a bit put off at his attention. Wendy teases Lucy about Loke's constant attention given to her, despite the fact that he has many girlfriends. References Navigation Category:LoLu Category:Couples Category:Semi-Canon Couples